Schlaflose Nacht
by YuryJulian
Summary: Erste Staffel: Vier Crewmitglieder müssen die Nacht in einer Kolonie verbringen.


Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV oder ihrer Charaktere. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

Auch wenn ich diese Geschichte Jonathan Brandis widme, hat es keine tiefer gehende Bedeutung. Es ist einfach für mich, um diesem Menschen zu gedenken in einer Art, wie ich sie persönlich für geeignet halte. Ihr könnt den Teil, der euch nicht interessiert überspringen.

****

IN LOVING MEMORY OF JONATHAN BRANDIS

13.04.1976 – 12.11.2003

__

Well don't you know that time is a broken glass

That splinters against the wall?

promises

by Savage Garden

I believe the sun should never set upon an argument

I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands

I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you

I believe your parents did the best job they know how to do

I believe that beauty magazines promote low esteem

I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye

affirmation

by Savage Garden

Schlaflose Nacht

by YuryJulian

"Und was nun?", fragte Ben den Rest von ihnen.

Die anderen sahen ihn nur achselzuckend an.

"Wir sollten versuchen eine Unterkunft zu bekommen, bis das Boot zurück ist.", schlug Lieutenant O'Neill nach einer Weile des Überlegens vor.

"Ganz toll und was ist, wenn die länger brauchen?" Ortiz war schlechter Laune. Ihm passte diese ganze Situation überhaupt nicht.

"Dann haben wir anstatt eines Landganges, einen Landurlaub.", sagte Lucas mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Den wollen wir natürlich nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen.", sagte Ben und sah sich bereits nach einem Ort um, wo er sich austoben konnte.

"Halt warte, das geht nicht.", hielt Oritz den Versorgungsoffizier zurück. "Wir sollen doch erreichbar bleiben für das Boot. Da können wir nicht einfach abhauen."

O'Neill bestätigte dieses mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

Ben rollte mit den Augen anschließend traf sich sein Blick mit dem des Teenagers und ihm kam die Idee. "Gut, dann bleibt ihr beiden hier, besorgt uns eine Unterkunft und ich sehe mich mit Lucas hier in der Kolonie um."

Ehe die beiden widersprechen konnten, hatte er den Teenager am Oberarm gepackt und schleifte ihn vom Schleusenbereich der Unterwasserkolonie zu einem der Ausgänge.

"Los, einfach mal hier lang, wenn wir hier falsch sind, drehen wir um und nehmen den nächsten Gang.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selber als zu Lucas.

Ankommende und gehende Kolonisten drängten sich in dem relativ engen Bereich der Schleusen. Da sie zur seaQuest gehörten, mussten sie sich nicht der ausführlichen Kontrollen stellen, andernfalls wären sie nun mindestens eine halbe Stunde vor einem der Abtastterminal gestanden. Natürlich kam das auch Lieutenant Krieg zugute. Zwei der erst kürzlich eingeladenen Kisten enthielten genmanipulete Obstsorten, die er als Bioobst an eine Minenkolonie zu verkaufen hoffte. Natürlich würde dies für ihn mehr als das vierfache des ursprünglichen Preises als Gewinn bedeuten. Aus diesem Grund mussten seine drei Mitwisser, die durch einen Anteil am Gewinn beteiligt wurden, schweigen. Kein Wort zu Ford oder Bridger. Die Sache war bombensicher. Durch den unverhofften Notfall bekam Ben nun auch noch die Gelegenheit, mehr von dem Zeug zu besorgen. Er selbst mochte dieses genmanipulierten Nahrungsmittel nicht, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, dieses zum eigenen Profit zu nutzen.

Während der eine im Kopf überschlug, was er alles in der neu gewonnenen Zeit an Bord schmuggeln konnte, dachte der andere darüber nach, warum sie Bridger nicht an Bord zurück beordert hatte. Die wissenschaftliche Tagung auf der Forschungskolonie war nun wirklich nicht so interessant, dass man sie nicht aufs Boot holen konnte. Warum war denn Westphalen nicht mit? Er konnte das doch nun wirklich nicht nur aus Rücksicht ihm gegenüber getan haben. Klar, ihn interessierten einige der Beiträge, das hatte er dem Captain auch gesagt, doch sie hätten wirklich nicht nur wegen ihm noch hier bleiben müssen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätten sie ruhig nach den Beiträge der seaQuest Wissenschaftler sofort ablegen können. Man durfte sich eben nicht beim Essen zu sehr zum schwärmen verleiten lassen. Bestimmt wollte Bridger ihm etwas Gutes tun. Die Wissenschaftler des Bootes profitierten ja ebenfalls von der Situation aber hauptsächlich war es für Lucas. Hier und da waren zwar welche von Dr. Westphalens Leuten, doch die wurden am Ende der zweiwöchigen Tagung von einem Shuttle zurück geholt. Mit der Frage nach einer Unterkunft mussten die sich also nicht herumschlagen.

"Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte Lucas genervt.

Sie waren auf einer der Hauptstraßen stehen geblieben. Ben sah sich um. "Gute Frage."

Lucas riß sich aus seinem Griff. "Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann gehe ich in das Hauptgebäude zurück und werde mir die Experimente ansehen, die in zehn Minuten beginnen." Er drehte sich herum und ließ seinen Freund zurück, wenn er nicht wusste, was sie machen sollten, dann ging er eben zurück.

Er hatte Glück. In der zweiten Reihe war noch ein Platz frei. Sehr gut, dann konnte er also alles recht nah verfolgen. Am Rednerpult waren zwei Männer in weißen Kitteln beschäftigt, die letzten Vorbereitungen für ihr Experiment zu treffen.

Tim und Miquel hatten sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden begeben. Ratlos standen sie auf dem zentralen Platz der Kolonie zusammen, als Ben plötzlich Geld zählend auf sie zukam. Ganz in seine Tätigkeit vertieft bemerkte er die beiden erst, als sie sich ihm in den Weg stellten und er prombt in sie hinein lief.

"Oh, ihr seid es. Habt ihr was nettes gefunden?"

Vorwurfsvoll blickten ihn die Offiziere an. "Ja, wir haben eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit gefunden.", antwortete O'Neill mehr als gereizt.

"Was gutes?" Krieg befeuchtete den Daumen, damit er in aller Ruhe weiter zählen konnte. Wie es aussah würde er sich von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.

Miquel warf dem Bebrillten einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Falls du jetzt auf die Luxusausführung mit fünf Sternen hoffst, müssen wir dich leider enttäuschen. Wir haben nur ein Zimmer mit vier Betten."

Nun war das Geld mit einem Mal nebensächlich. "Wie?"

"Hättest du etwas besseres haben wollen, dann hättest du nicht weglaufen, sondern bei uns bleiben müssen.", warf O'Neill ihm vor und er lag damit auch gar nicht so falsch.

"Kann man denn heute nichts mehr von den Leuten erwarten?" Ben ließ frustriert die Hände sinken, wobei er das Geld in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.

"Wo ist Lucas?", fragte Ortiz nun, dem das Fehlen des Teenagers bereits vorher aufgefallen war.

"Der wollte sich noch etwas von dem Firlefanz dort drinnen ansehen.", sagte Ben.

"Dann sollten wir ihn holen gehen. Wenn ich den Zeitplan noch richtig in Erinnerung habe, sind sämtliche Vorträge in der nächsten halben Stunde zu Ende. Ihn da zu finden, was aus den Gebäuden raus stürmt, wird nicht leicht werden.", schlug Tim vor.

Oritz nickte zustimmend, doch Ben war nicht sonderlich begeistert. "Sofort? Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem absolut sicheren Geschäft!"

"Nichts da, wir suchen Lucas und quartieren uns ein." Miquel packte den Versorgungsoffizier am Arm und Tim an dem anderen und gemeinsam zogen sie ihn zu den Gebäuden, in denen sie das Computergenie vermuteten.

"Den finden wir nie.", flüsterte Ben als sie oberhalb eines weiteren Saales entlang schlichen. Aufmerksam streiften ihre Blicke über die Zuschauer. Unten versuchten gerade ein paar Präsentatoren. Den Grund für das Misslingen eines Experimentes zu erklären, als in der zweiten Reihe jemand aufstand und sich zu Wort meldete. "Das kann ja auch nicht funktionieren, wenn ihnen der Auslöser fehlt."

Sofort waren alle Blick auf einen blonden Teenager gerichtet, der durch seine Reihe ging um nach vorn zu gelangen. Die seaQuest Offiziere ahnten schon was jetzt kommen würde.

Sobald sich einer der verantwortlichen Wissenschaftler gefasst hatte und sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte, blaffte er den Jungen an. "Da fehlt überhaupt nichts!"

"Doch, doch.", beharrte Lucas weiter darauf. "Warten sie, ich zeige ihnen etwas." Er drehte sich zu den Zuschauern herum. "Hat jemand vielleicht ein Feuerzeug für mich?"

Augenblicklich ging ein geschäftiges Kramen in den Taschen bei einigen im Saal los. Von einem dicklichen Herrn mit Brille erhielt er eines.

"Ihr Experiment sollte bei Gelingen für alle sichtbar am Ende ihrer Vorrichtung in dieser Glaskuppel zu erkennen sein."

"Wenn es funktioniert hätte, wäre genau das der Fall.", nickte ein zweiter Wissenschaftler. Es war derjenige, der beim Hereinkommen der Offiziere geredet hatte. Sein Kollege sah mit den Augen böse funkelnd auf Lucas, der um ihre Vorrichtung herum ging. Was maß sich dieser besserwisserische Schüler da an? Hatte er etwa seine Krabbelgruppe verloren?

"Es wird funktionieren, nur nicht so, wie sie dachten. Die eigentliche Reaktion wird außerdem hier vorn am Eingangsrohr in dem Kasten stattfinden. Das, was darauf im Innern folgt, ist nur eine verzögerte Reaktion. Passen sie auf."

Er hielt sich achtsam weit von dem Rohr entfernt, als er die Flamme des Feuerzeugs an das Ende hielt. Sobald das Feuer mit dem gasförmigen Stoffen aus dem Rohr in Verbindung trat, schoß eine blau-gelb leuchtende Flamme empor. Lucas sprang ein Stück zur Seite. Er hatte dies voraus gesehen. Ein Funken wanderte durch die Röhre. Alle Anwesenden zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sich dieser mit einer farbenprächtigen Explosion im Innern des Glaskastens entlud. Begleitet wurde dieses Spektakel von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

Lucas gab das Feuerzeug seinem Besitzer zurück. "Wir können von Glück sagen ein sehr stabiles Material hier gehabt zu haben und auch, dass die Menge der Stoffe, die sie für ihr Experiment wählten, nur gering waren. Das, was wir soeben gesehen haben, war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die Zerstörungskraft dieser Mischung. In ausreichender Menge nimmt es dieses sogar mit einer Atombombe auf." Anklagend sah er zu der kleinen Gruppe an Wissenschaftlern. "Sie sind sich doch dessen hoffentlich bewusst gewesen, oder etwa nicht?"

Die einzelnen Wissenschaftler blickten betreten zu Boden. Am liebsten hätte Lucas ihnen noch eine ordentliche Standpauke gehalten, doch seine Freunde von der seaQuest platzten in dem Moment zu ihm nach unten. Während Ben ihm den Mund zu hielt, versuchte Ortiz den Leuten klar zu machen, dass es ihnen Leid tat und sie das nächste Mal besser auf ihren jüngeren Bruder aufpassen werden. Er entschuldige sich dafür, dass sie ihn immer so viele wissenschaftliche Sendungen sehen lassen und versprach, diese ihm ab sofort zu verbieten. Er kann doch nicht ständig immer nur Experimente durchführen wollen. Dann huschten sie alle ganz schnell aus dem Saal.

Endlich ließ Krieg ihn los. "Was soll denn das? Die da nennen sich Akademiker, Wissenschaftler und erkennen noch nicht mal einen winzigen Fehler in ihrem Experiment. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie gefährlich diese Zusammensetzung sein kann? Wenn das in die falschen Hände gerät, ist der Teufel los!", meckerte Lucas los. Am liebsten wäre er zurück gestapft, hätten ihn seine Freunde nicht zurück gehalten. "Und überhaupt, was erzählt ihr diesen Leuten für einen Blödsinn? Warum hast du nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, Miquel?"

"Weil du mir gegenüber selbst einmal gesagt hast, dass du nicht willst, ständig als das Genie angesehen zu werden! Genau darum versuchst du dich auch vor Arbeit zu drücken. Bei uns auf dem Boot wissen alle um dich Bescheid, da machst du dir einen Spaß daraus mit deiner Intelligenz anzugeben, doch du willst damit nicht ernsthaft arbeiten, weil die Leute mehr und mehr davon haben wollen und du am Ende ein Leben hast wie dein Vater. Ich habe nur getan, was ich von dir gehört habe, was du nicht willst."

"Ja, das schon, aber manchmal ist es einfach notwendig, mit seinem Wissen zu kommen. Die da drinnen könnten die gesamte Kolonie in die Luft jagen und wir sehen einfach zu? Das kann ich nicht verantworten! Wenn mir solche Fehler ins Gesicht springen, muss man etwas unternehmen!"

"Das hast du doch getan, oder nicht?", sagte Ben.

"Schon, sie werden jetzt hoffentlich vorsichtiger sein, aber ich bin noch nicht fertig gewesen."

"Wir sollten uns besser zu unserer Unterkunft begeben. Commander Ford sagte, er wolle sich am Abend nochmals melden um durch zu geben, wie lange wir womöglich hier bleiben müssen. Wenn es kein allzu großer Notfall ist, dann wird er recht früh anrufen.", drängte O'Neill sie, endlich von dem Platz vor dem Hauptgebäude zu verschwinden.

"Dazu braucht ihr mich doch nicht!", sagte Lucas.

"Doch!", nickte Ortiz. "Denn Ben stellt ohne ausreichende Bewachung viel zu viel an."

"Ach, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Wir haben noch etwas auf das Shuttle zu verladen. Außerdem sollte ich versuchen meinen Geschäftspartner doch noch zu erreichen. Meint ihr, ihr könnt mir aufschreiben, wo wir ein Zimmer haben und ich komme dann zu euch?"

Miquel und Tim wechselten kurz einen Blick, dann griff jeder auf einer Seite Bens diesem unter die Arme und schleiften ihn mit sich. Lucas wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um in das Gebäude zurück zu kehren, doch Ortiz war schneller und ergriff auch ihn mit der letzten freien Hand. "Warum komme ich mir gerade nur so vor, als seien wir in einem Kindergarten?"

"Nein, wir werden noch eine Weile hier bleiben müssen. Der Captain möchte ganz gerne die Situation beobachten, aber ich bin sicher, euch morgen Nachmittag bereits wieder abholen zu können. Bis dahin habt ihr eben ein paar Stunden ganz für euch allein.", grinsend blickte Commander Ford ihnen von dem kleinen Monitor entgegen.

"Ist das absolut sicher, oder nur eine Vermutung von ihnen?", fragte Krieg.

"Hören sie, Lieutenant, sie sollten froh sein über diesen kurzen Urlaub, den sie hier bekommen haben. Wären sie jetzt an Bord, hätten sie Dienst und könnten sich nicht in ein warmes und weiches Bett legen, um am nächsten Morgen so lange auszuschlafen wie sie wollen. Sollte ihnen das jedoch nicht zusagen, bin ich sicher, ihnen ein Shuttle schicken zu können, das sie auf der Stelle zu uns holt.", sagte Jonathan etwas verstimmt.

"Warum machen sie das nicht? Dann könnten wir alle auf das Boot zurück!", platzte Lucas dazwischen.

Erstaunt sah ihn der Commander an. "Ich dachte dir gefällt es bei der Tagung."

"Natürlich gefällt es mir, aber..." Er ließ den Rest des Satzes ungesagt. Es musste schließlich nicht jeder erfahren, was für Probleme er hatte in fremden Betten zu schlafen. Weshalb auch immer, er brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis er sich an neuen Orten wohl fühlte. Jedesmal bildeten sich Knoten in seinem Hals und nervöse Schmetterlinge flogen durch seinen Bauch, wenn er daran dachte, eine Nacht nicht in seiner gewohnten Umgebung verbringen zu dürfen. Lieber machte er die Nächte durch, als sich quälend von einer Seite auf die andere zu werfen.

"Ja?", fragte Ford mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

"Ach nichts." Der Teenager drehte sich von dem kleinen Computer auf dem Tisch weg, um den sie alle herumstanden und legte sich mit dem Bauch auf sein Bett.

"Wie gesagt, wenn es etwas neues gibt, oder wir irgendwelche Überraschungen erleben, lasse ich es euch wissen. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Der Monitor wurde Schwarz und das UEO Emblem erschien darauf.

Ortiz ließ sich in einen der beiden Stühle sinken. "Da sind wir also nun. Und was machen wir? Essen gibt es in diesem Haus erst in einer Stunde, das heißt wir müssen uns irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben."

"Ich hätte ein paar Karten dabei.", schlug Tim vor. "Wir könnten etwas Poker spielen."

Ben verzieh aber angewidert das Gesicht. "Nein, das wäre zu früh. Wir können nachher ein wenig unsere Geldbeutel erleichtern und meines auffüllen. Würde es den Herren etwas ausmachen, mich gehen zu lassen um nach meinem Geschäftspartner zu sehen? Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät und er ist immer noch bereit mit mir zu verhandeln."

Miquel schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. "Oh nein, Ben, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Wir bleiben jetzt zusammen. Du hast Ford gehört, dass er sich jederzeit melden könnte, wenn etwas sein sollte und da ist es besser, wenn wir uns nicht ständig suchen müssen."

Auf dem Bett hörte Lucas ihnen nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er hatte das Kissen zu sich gezogen und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt. Durch das Fenster sah er in den künstlichen Himmel, dessen Helligkeit langsam abnahm, um den Menschen einen normalen Tagesrythmus zu simulieren.

"Warum sehen wir nicht einfach nach einem anderen Restaurant? Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, spielt es doch keine Rolle, ob wir hier oder woanders zu Abend essen. Außerdem habe ich schon ziemlichen Hunger und keine Lust noch eine Stunde zu warten.", schlug O'Neill vor.

"Tim hat recht. Wir haben alle damit gerechnet um die Zeit wieder auf der seaQuest zu sein und dort essen zu können. Warum machen wir uns nicht einfach auf? Immer noch besser, als hier dumm herum zu sitzen. Was meinst du, Lucas?" Miquel hatte sich umgewandt.

Lucas drehte seinen Kopf herum, damit er seine Freunde sehen konnte. "Mir ist es egal. Ich kann auch warten."

"Ben?" Erwartend sah der Sensorchief nun auch den Versorgungsoffizier an.

Krieg ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ach was soll's. Was sind schon ein paar Credits mehr im Monat und das hier zahlt ja schließlich die UEO. Lasst uns Essen gehen!"

Nach einem üppigen Mahl und mehreren Stunden später, kehrten sie auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Das Leben in der Kolonie nahm ab. Viele der Anwesenden zogen sich in ihre Unterkünfte zurück und legten sich schlafen, um frisch und ausgeruht für den nächsten Tag zu sein. Auch die seaQuest Offiziere machten sich fürs Bett fertig. Lucas gewann den Kampf um das Badezimmer und durfte als erster rein. Er musste schließlich verhindern, dass die anderen nicht schon schliefen, wenn er wieder raus kam. Das war jedoch nur möglich, wenn er nicht unbedingt der Letzte war.

"Nächster!", sagte er. Die Jeans und sein Hemd legte er auf einen der Stühle und kroch anschließend auf sein Bett. Aufmerksam und vor allem hellwach, beobachtete er die anderen. O'Neill war der nächste nach ihm im Badezimmer, was hieß, dass Ben und Miquel nach wie vor noch nicht in den Betten lagen. "Machen wir noch etwas?", fragte er die beiden.

Ortiz sah ihn fragend an.

"Und woran hast du dabei gedacht?", sagte Ben.

"Ich weiß nicht. Wäre doch ziemlich langweilig, jetzt schon zu schlafen, findet ihr nicht auch?"

"Ich bin eigentlich schon ziemlich müde und Tim bestimmt auch. Ist dir aufgefallen, wie ihm vorhin beinahe die Augen zugefallen sind, als die das Dessert serviert haben?", sagte Ortiz.

"Ja, aber jetzt sind wir hier durch die halbe Kolonie gelaufen und da ist er wieder wach geworden.", drängte Lucas weiter.

"Wer ist wach geworden?", fragte O'Neill als er aus dem Bad trat.

"Du!", antwortete Oritz ihm.

"Ich bin nicht wach geworden, aber ich werde mich jetzt ganz schnell aufs Ohr hauen. Ich bin verdammt müde, mir würden die Augen im Gehen zufallen, wenn ich mich nicht zwingen würde, sie offen zu halten."

"Ach kommt schon, ihr wollt doch wohl nicht alle jetzt auf der Stelle an der Matratze horchen?" Lucas schnappte sich sein Kissen und legte es auf seine Beine, als würde er einer spannenden Geschichte lauschen wollen.

"Ganz genau das habe ich jetzt vor. Wenn ihr also noch etwas anderes tun wollt, dann bitte nicht hier, wo ihr mich beim schlafen stören könntet." Tim kroch bereits unter die Bettdecke. "Sobald der Letzte von euch im Bad war, könnt ihr dann bitte das Licht ausschalten?"

Panik kam in dem Teenager auf. Nicht jetzt schon! Wenn sie noch etwas vorher taten, war das in Ordnung, aber nicht jetzt! "Warum machen wir nicht noch ein kurzes Spiel?"

Ben sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du bist wirklich nicht besonders erpicht auf's schlafen, was?"

Unschuldig schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Und was sollen wir spielen?", fragte Ben weiter.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe den Vorschlag geliefert, nun seid ihr mit Ideen dran."

"Ich spiele jetzt, ins Bad gehen und mich für's Bett fertig machen.", sagte Miquel und erhob sich von dem Stuhl.

Krieg kam zu Lucas ans Bett und setzte sich zu ihm. Er beugte sich ganz nah an den Kopf des Teenagers und sprach mit ihm in einem leisen Ton. "Was ist los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst eine recht große Schlafmütze und lässt dir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, dich in kuschelige Kissen zu hüllen."

"Nichts! Was soll denn mit mir sein?"

"Weiß nicht. Ich finde nur du verhälst dich sehr merkwürdig."

"Das bildest du dir sicherlich nur wieder ein, Ben. Am besten zügelst du demnächst deinen Alkoholkonsum ein wenig."

Argwöhnisch sah ihn sein Freund an, während dieser einen unschuldigen Blick geschenkt bekam. Ortiz trat aus dem Badezimmer heraus. "Ich behalte dich im Auge, wähne dich also nicht allzu früh in Sicherheit!", warnte er Lucas, ehe er selbst im Badzimmer verschwand.

"Kann ich schon das Licht ausschalten?", sagte Miquel und sah zu Lucas hin, da O'Neill sich bereits herumgedreht hatte und wie es schien auch schon schlief.

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern, warf das Kissen hinter sich und ließ sich rückwärts fallen. Sehr viel konnte er nicht mehr ausrichten. Wenn sie alle so müde waren und schlafen wollten, dann sollten sie das eben tun. Er deckte sich bis zum Bauch zu und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. An die Decke starrend ließ er seine Gedanken gleiten. Verbieten konnte er schlecht, das Licht auszuschalten. Was will er denn als Grund dafür nennen, dass seine Freunde das Licht nicht ausschalten durften?

Ein Klicken ertönte, als Ortiz den Schalter an der Wand betätigte und sofort wurde das Zimmer in Dunkelheit getaucht. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lucas wie dunkel es war. Durch das Rollo kam kein bisschen Helligkeit von draußen mehr herein. Ein Rascheln zeigte ihm, dass nun auch Miquel in sein Bett gekrochen war. Aus dem Bad klang das Geklapper von einer Zahnbürste, doch sonst war nichts weiter zu vernehmen. Richtig unheimlich. Er konnte doch unmöglich die halbe Nacht so liegen bleiben.

Die Badezimmertür schwang auf und die Dunkelheit wurde durch das herausfallende Licht in die hintersten Ecken verdrängt. Lucas wäre es lieb gewesen, wenn sie es so lassen könnten, doch schon ging dieses aus. Ben schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch das Zimmer bis er mit dem Tisch und den Stühlen kollidierten. Ein heftiges Gepolter brach los und endete in einem wahren Ausbruch an Flüchen Kriegs.

Ortiz schaltete das Licht wieder ein und auf dem Boden, zwischen umgefallenen Stühlen und dem Tisch, lag Ben wie ein auf dem Rücken geplumpster Käfer.

"Ich war gerade eingeschlafen.", nuschelte Tim. "Konntest du denn nicht aufpassen, wo du hin läufst?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Einer von euch Witzbolden hielt es für klüger, das Licht bereits aus zu machen, ehe ich aus dem Bad heraus war." Mit Ortiz' Hilfe stand er auf und richtete die umgeworfenen Möbelstücke wieder her. "Das gibt bestimmt einige blaue Flecken."

"Und eine Erfahrung mehr in deinem Leben. Vielleicht bist du nun etwas vorsichtiger im Dunkeln.", grinste ein ganz bestimmter Teenager von seinem Bett aus.

"Haha." Krieg kroch in das Bett neben ihm und Miquel schaltete zum zweiten Mal das Licht aus, ehe auch er in seinem Bett verschwand. Augenblicklich wurde alles wieder ruhig, sofern man das Rascheln des Bettzeuges nicht mitzählte.

Eine ganze Weile lag er nun also so da und wartete auf eine Spur von Müdigkeit, doch es kam nichts. Lucas drehte sich auf die linke Seite, schloss die Augen und dachte an die Vorträge, die er heute gehört hatte. An diese Wissenschaftler, denen er ihr eigenes Experiment erklären musste. Hoffentlich hatten sie wirklich gewusst, welche Art von Verbindung sie da entdeckt hatten. Wenn sich jemand daraus eine Bombe bastelte, konnte das durchaus problematisch werden. Aber noch immer wurde er nicht müde. Er wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, doch in dieser Lage wurde es ihm schon bald unbequem und er legte sich auf den Rücken. Leise starrten seine Augen an die schwarze Decke. Er durfte sich nicht zu sehr im Bett bewegen, sonst weckte er die anderen noch auf und das war auch nicht sonderlich toll. Wenn wenigstens etwas Licht im Raum wäre oder er durch das Fenster nach draußen sehen könnte.

Das war es! Ruckartig war er aus dem Bett und machte sich an dem Rollo zu schaffen. Ganz leise zog er es Spalt für Spalt auf. Draußen warfen die in regelmäßigen Abständen angebrachten Laternen ihre Kegel auf den Gehweg vor dem Hotel. Im Moment konnte er niemanden dort draußen sehen, doch es waren sicherlich noch Menschen unterwegs. Nun war es wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so dunkel in dem kleinen Raum. Wenn er jetzt im Bett liegt, dann kann er zumindest etwas sehen, an dem seine Augen müde werden konnten. Viel Hoffnung hatte er nicht. Schließlich war auch er derjenige gewesen, der mal eine ganze Nacht aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte und die Sterne beobachtete, bis der Morgen graute, weil er bei seinem Freund im Zimmer einfach nicht schlafen konnte.

Eine Gruppe von drei Leuten lief nun unter ihrem Fenster lang und bog in die nächste Straße ab. Der mittlere torkelte heftig hin und her. Augenscheinlich brachten ihn seine Freunde gerade in ihr Hotel zurück.

Ganz aus Gewohnheit wanderte sein Blick zu dem künstlichen Himmel. Hier gab es aber keine Sterne und keinen Mond. Selbst am Tag befand sich keine künstlich generierte Sonne am Kuppeldach. Alles was hier Helligkeit spendete, waren die Lampen, die hinter einem besonderen Schirm unter der Kuppel angebracht waren.

Leise kroch er in sein Bett zurück. Nun konnte er wenigstens zum Fenster hinaus sehen. Der Anblick langweilte ihn zwar ziemlich schnell, dennoch war er immer noch besser, als eine vollkommene Dunkelheit, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Ab und an raschelte das Bett neben ihn oder das schräg gegenüber. O'Neill hatte bereits vor einer Weile angefangen immer mal wieder auf zu schnarchen. Würde er wirklich gerade am einschlafen sein, hätte ihn dies gestört, doch dem war nicht so. Dieses Geräusch machte ihn gleichermaßen nervös und ruhig. Nervös, weil er auch endlich schlafen wollte und das nur zu gerne, aber er konnte nicht. Beruhigen tat es ihn aber, weil es von seiner Situation ein wenig ablenkte.

Erneut raschelte das Bett schräg gegenüber und Lucas saß mit einem Mal in seinem Bett, als neben ihm jemand über den Boden kroch. Mit seinem Kissen bewaffnet, schlug er dem Kriechenden dieses über.

"Au.", flüsterte jemand, der sich verdammt nach Ortiz anhörte. Aber sollte der nicht in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen?

"Was tust du da?", flüsterte er zurück.

Miquel stand auf und kroch zu ihm auf's Bett. "Ich kann nicht schlafen und wie ich das sehe, du auch nicht."

Neben ihnen begann Ben im Schlaf zu reden. Was, das konnten sie nicht genau verstehen, dazu nuschelte er zu sehr. Lucas sah kurz rüber, als er sicher war, ohne jemanden zu stören, sprechen zu können, wandte er sich an seinen Freund, der es sich bei ihm im Bett gemütlich machte. "Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen. Habe es versucht und bin eigentlich auch müde, aber mehr als hin und her wälzen war eben nicht."

"Aha – Hast du es auch schön gemütlich jetzt?" Der sarkastische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu verkennen.

"Ja, habe ich. Mir ist nur langweilig. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich mir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen."

"Wie war das vorhin nochmal mit den Karten?"

"Wie willst du das im Dunkeln machen?"

"Hm... auch wieder wahr. Wir können ja runter in den Aufenthaltsraum des Hotels gehen."

"Meinst du, da können wir noch rein?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber was anderes fällt mir jetzt nicht ein und wenn wir nicht hier im Zimmer spielen können, muss eben was anderes her."

"Na gut, ich bin dabei." Lucas schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und krabbelte auf der einen Seite aus dem Bett, während Ortiz es ihm auf der anderen Seite gleich tat. Rumpelnd stieß dieser jedoch gegen Bens Bett.

"Hey, Lucas, wenn du aufs Klo musst, dann bitte leise.", nuschelte Krieg vor sich hin.

"Sorry, bin nicht Lucas, werd's ihm aber ausrichten, wenn du willst.", flüsterte Miquel. Lucas war sich sicher, dass er dabei ein Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte.

Augenblicklich saß der Versorgungsoffizier in seinem Bett. Hier ging doch irgendwas vor und er würde auch ganz genau herausfinden, was es war. "Hast du bei mir was verloren?"

"Nein, ich suche jetzt nur schnell meine Hose und mein Hemd und dann bin ich weg. Du kannst dich also wieder ruhig hinlegen und weiter schlafen.", beruhigte Miquel ihn. Er war bereits an dem Tisch angekommen, an welchem so ziemlich jeder von ihnen seine Sachen auf den Stühlen verteilt hatte. Der Teenager zog sich soeben seine Hose über, als jemand in ihn hinein lief, was ihm sehr seltsam vorkam, denn durch das herein scheinende Licht von draußen, durfte das eigentlich nicht mehr möglich sein.

"Ups, tschuldige.", sagte die vertraute Stimme Bens.

"Was machst du denn jetzt hier?", flüsterte er.

"Euch folgen, bei was auch immer ihr vorhabt. Wollt ihr aus den anderen Zimmern das Eis aus der Bar klauen?"

"Was sollen wir mit dem Eis von anderen?", fragte Ortiz.

"Woher soll ich das wissen, darum frage ich euch ja. Ihr seid hier diejenigen, die sich auf und davon zu machen scheinen." Schon kramte Krieg ebenfalls auf dem Stuhl nach seinen Sachen. "Irgendwie ist die Hose enger..."

"Hör auf soviel Krach zu machen, du weckst O'Neill noch auf!", ermahnte Lucas ihn.

Leise schlichen sie sich aus dem Zimmer, bevor sie ihre Diskussion fortsetzten. Auf dem Flur brannte Licht und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich alle daran gewöhnten. Als Letzter trat Ben aus dem Zimmer. Lucas griff sofort nach dessen Hemd. "Und ich dachte schon, es sei vom Stuhl gefallen, aber nein, du hast es dir gekrallt." Der Versorgungsoffizier hatte sich im Dunkeln das Hemd Lucas' übergezogen, das dieser zuvor gesucht hatte und es dann einfach beließ, als er es nicht finden konnte.

"Oh,... dann weiß ich warum die Hose enger ist." Ben sah an sich herab.

"Stimmt, das ist Tims.", grinsend sah Ortiz ihn an. "Wenn du da jetzt aber nochmals rein gehst, dann warten wir nicht auf dich. Du musst dann drinnen bleiben."

Seufzend nahm Ben sein Schicksal an, die Nacht in den Sachen eines anderen zu verbringen. "Na gut, was habt ihr zwei nun vor?"

"Wir wollten uns etwas in den Aufenthaltsraum setzen und Karten spielen.", sagte Miquel.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah der Versorgungsoffizier sie an. "Das ist doch nicht euer ernst? Wo ist denn da der Kick? Hört mal, auf die Weise erlebt ihr doch nichts. Ich bin dafür, Eis aus anderen Zimmern zu stehlen."

"Was willst du denn damit? Wir haben nicht mal ´ne Cola um diese damit zu kühlen!", widersprach Lucas ihm.

"Die würden aber doof gucken alle, wenn sie morgen aufstehen und sehen, da ist nichts mehr da."

"Komm, Lucas, gehen wir runter nachsehen, ob wir uns dort in den Aufenthaltsraum begeben können." Miquel zupfte kurz an dem Hemd des Genies und beide liefen sie den Gang entlang, ehe Ben auch nur mitbekam, was vor sich ging.

"Hey, nun wartet doch. Wir könnten auch einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang durch die Kolonie machen. Wer weiß, was sich da alles entdecken ließe. Ihr wisst doch, wie voll das tagsüber hier immer ist."

Beide blieben sie stehen. "Da ist was dran. Und Karten zum spielen habe wir sowieso nicht. Wer weiß wo die Tim vergraben hat.", sagte Lucas.

"Stimmt, wir würden nur blöd rum sitzen und in diesen Schundblättern von Zeitschriften lesen, die uns sowieso nicht interessierten.", stimmte Ortiz ihm zu.

Strahlend sah Ben sie an. "Na bitte, geht doch. Ich wusste meine Vorschläge sind Gold wert."

Kopf schüttelnd gingen sie die beiden Treppen hinunter. Am Empfang sah ihnen der Mann, der die Nacht Dienst hatte, wundernd nach. Anscheinend kam es nicht oft vor, dass einer der Gäste mitten in der Nacht das Hotel verließ. Ankommende Gäste waren normal, aber noch nie hatte einer das Hotel verlassen. In diesem Fall waren es sogar drei.

Sie gingen den schmalen Weg entlang, den sie auch von ihrem Zimmer aus sehen konnten. Das Licht der Laternen war nicht abgedunkelt worden, wie es am Festland in den Städten vereinzelt üblich war, sondern brannte konstant die Nachtstunden hindurch. Ihr Hotel befand sich am Rande der Kolonie zwischen weiteren anderen Hotels. Sobald sie diese Gegend endlich hinter sich hatten, kamen sie zu einer etwas wirtschaftlicheren Region mit Restaurants, Freizeit- und Sporthallen. Hier hatten sie den Abend verbracht.

"Seht mal, diese Pizzeria hat noch auf." Das Computergenie zeigte auf einen kleineren Laden, in welchem noch eine Menge Besucher unterwegs waren, wenn man die Zeit nicht bedachte.

"Das sieht aus, wie eine Anlaufstelle für die Bediensteten, wenn sie Nachtdienst haben.", vermutete Ortiz. "Seht ihr die Uniformen, die viele von ihnen tragen. Die scheinen hier ihre Pause zu machen."

"Habt ihr Lust?", fragte Lucas seine Freunde.

"Worauf?" Ben sah ihn verwundert an.

"Na auf eine Pizza! Kommt, ich lade euch ein." Schon hatte er seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Hosentasche gefischt und ging schnurstracks auf das kleine Restaurant zu. In einer Ecke quetschte er sich in die Mitte der Eckbank, während seine Freunde rechts und links von ihm Platz nahmen.

"Irgendwie muss O'Neill dünner sein als ich. Ich kann überhaupt nicht sitzen in seiner Hose.", jammerte Krieg vor sich hin ehe er einfach den Knopf von der Hose öffnete.

"Vergiss aber nicht, sie wieder zu zumachen, wenn wir gehen. Lucas und ich möchten keinen Ärger mit dir bekommen, weil dich jemand für einen Sittenstrolch hält." Über die Karten hinweg grinsten er und der Teenager sich an.

"Ja, lacht ihr nur. Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt!", prophezeite ihnen Ben.

Ein adretter Kellner trat zu ihnen und nahm die Bestellung auf. Lucas und Ben bestellten sich eine Pizza mit allem, während sich Ortiz eine Pizza Vier Jahreszeiten bestellte.

"Ist da auch Ananas drauf?", wollte Lucas von ihm wissen, als der Kellner gegangen war.

"Ich denke schon."

"Igitt! Du weißt wohl nicht, dass das eine Todsünde ist?", sagte Lucas.

Miquel lächelte vor sich hin. "Für dich ist doch alles eine Todsünde, wenn es dir selbst nicht schmeckt."

Nun entspannten sich die Züge auf Lucas' Gesicht wieder etwas. "Auch wieder wahr."

"Da kennen sich zwei aber ganz genau.", sagte Krieg.

"Sollen wir von dir auch einige Dinge besprechen, damit du dich nicht so allein fühlst?", fragte Miquel ihn.

"Zum Beispiel?", erwartend sah Krieg ihn an, doch Lucas übernahm diese Rolle.

"Zum Beispiel von diesem kleinen Hasen, den du letzte Woche in dieser Bar kennen gelernt hast und ihr unbedingt die seaQuest zeigen wolltest, als kaum einer an Bord war. Du hast dich als Commander ausgegeben und wärst beinahe sogar in den echten gerasselt. Ich finde es noch immer schade, dass es nicht passiert ist, denn der ganze Korridor war von der Überwachungskamera sehr gut einzusehen."

"Solche Dinge zählen nicht. Und überhaupt, woher weißt du schon wieder davon?" Bens Augen waren bei dieser Sache ganz groß geworden.

"Ich habe meine Quellen und die bleiben geheim." Unschuldig sah er sich in der Pizzeria um.

"Genau, die Quelle Darwin, die immer und überall alles ausplaudert. Als in meinem Quartier der Computer kaputt war, hat es keine zwei Minuten gedauert, bis diese Information bei dir gelandet ist und du auch schon vor der Tür standest.", sagte Ortiz.

"Danach ging der aber wieder und du konntest noch einige Computerspiele spielen, die du vorher nicht machen konntest, weil das jemand von den höheren Offizieren sofort gemerkt hätte." Schlagfertig wie immer, kam die Antwort.

"Warum hast du meinen Computer nie so manipuliert?", sagte Ben und hoffte schon darauf zu hören, das dies sofort nach Rückkehr auf das Boot geschehen würde.

"Weil du dann nicht mehr aufhören würdest und deine ohnehin schon sehr vernachlässigten Pflichten weiterhin ignorieren würdest. So können wir wenigstens garantieren, dass du wenigstens etwas tust auf der seaQuest!"

"Tut mir leid für dich, Ben, aber besseres Verhalten, bessere Vorteile.", grinste Ortiz ihn an. "Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wie Tim morgen früh reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, was wir gemacht haben, während er schon im Land der Träume surft?"

"Meinst du er wird sauer sein?", vermutete Lucas.

"Nein, der doch nicht. Ich schätze mal, ein wenig verstimmt, aber sonst doch recht zufrieden, dass wir ihn haben schlafen lassen. Der war so müde, das konnten wir ihm einfach nicht antun.", war Bens Meinung.

"Glaubst du wirklich? Ich meine schon, dass er sich darüber ärgern wird.", sagte Miquel und stützte sein Kind auf die rechte Hand.

"Notfalls lade ich ihn während eines Landganges ebenfalls mal zum Pizza essen ein und dann haben wir das wieder ausgeglichen. Mehr tun wir doch nicht.", sagte das Computergenie. In dem Moment kamen die Pizzen und die Diskussion wurde augenblicklich vergessen. Lucas nahm sich mehrmals ein Stück von Ortiz' Pizza, sofern es nicht der Teil mit der Ananas war, und auch Ben wurde nicht ausgelassen. Er zahlte, er durfte das, war sein Argument, doch er ließ Miquel ebenfalls von seiner kosten. Sobald ihre Bäuche zum zweiten Mal nach dem Abendessen wenige Stunden zuvor gefüllt waren, entschlossen sie sich noch weiter die Kolonie bei Nacht zu erkunden.

Sie begaben sich zu dem Hauptplatz in dessen Mitte sich ein großer Springbrunnen befand. Sie setzten sich an den Rand dessen und beobachteten das rege Treiben verschiedenster Menschen. Obwohl fast alle Gebäude abgeschlossen waren, konnten sie hier und dort noch Lichter sehen, bei welchem wohl noch gearbeitet wurde. Lucas vermutete, es handle sich dabei um übernervöse Wissenschaftler, die vor ihrer Präsentation alle Teile ihrer Vorträge und Experimente nochmals durchgehen wollten.

"Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber ich fange an richtig müde zu werden und sehne mich mehr und mehr nach meinem Bett.", meinte Ortiz nach einer Weile dann.

Lucas und Ben warfen sich zwei verschwörerische Blick zu, dann packten sie den ahnungslosen Sensorchief und warfen ihn in das Wasser des Brunnens.

"Immer noch müde?", wollte Ben darauf hin wissen.

Prustend tauchte Ortiz wieder auf. "Nein, danke, jetzt bin ich hellwach, nass und kalt wird mir bestimmt auch. Was machst du da, Luke?"

Das Computergenie hatte sich die Schuhe ausgezogen und die Hosenbeine bis über die Knie hochgekrempelt. Nun trat auch er in den Brunnen. "Ich leiste dir ein wenig Gesellschaft. Versuch hier unter Tag mal ein wenig auf Tuchfühlung mit dem Wasser zu gehen, das klappt niemals."

"Ich dachte, du wolltest dir eine von den kleinen Schildkröten aus dem Teich dort hinten klauen gehen?" Das hatte Lucas Ben zumindest zuvor gesagt gehabt. Sie waren an einem kleinen Teich vorbei gekommen, welcher mit schmalen Kanälen verbunden war, die an den Sockelleisten der einzelnen Gebäude um den Hauptplatz herum führten. Durch diesen schwammen viele kleinere Schildkröten, die ihren Hauptplatz in eben diesem Teich hatten. Fasziniert stand Lucas bereits kurz nach ihrer Ankunft vor diesem und hätte er nicht unbedingt einen Vortrag hören wollen, wäre er garantiert noch eine ganze Weile dort gewesen.

"Ah genau, das wollte ich auch noch. Von euch hat nicht zufälligerweise jemand einen kleinen Behälter?"

"Du kannst doch keine von den Schildkröten mitnehmen!", sagte Miquel und richtete sich auf. Das Hemd und das T-Shirt, welches er darunter trug, zog er aus, damit er beides auswringen konnte.

"Wieso denn nicht? Kontrolliert werden wir nicht, weil wir von der UEO sind und auf der seaQuest hätte die Kleine es bestimmt gut. Ich hole mir bei Dr. Westphalen ein schickes kleines Aquarium für sie und dann kann sie den ganzen Tag in meiner Kabine munter umher schwimmen.", sagte Lucas, während er im Kreis durch das Wasser watete, ständig um die Statue in der Mitte herum.

"Dir reicht wohl unser Hausdelphin nicht?", meinte Ben und der Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme war nicht heraus zu hören.

Grinsend stieg Lucas aus dem Brunnen und machte barfuß quer über den Platz zu einem der Kanäle. Ortiz stieg ihm eilig hinterher. Er sah sich irgendwie gezwungen schlimmeres zu verhindern. Ben warf er noch ein schnelles: "Du bist schuld!", an den Kopf, ehe er den Teenager erreichte, der soeben einen Fang machte.

"Die ist doch schön!"

"Tu die Schildkröte wieder ins Wasser zurück!", befahl Miquel ihm.

"Willst du auch eine? Hier sind noch welche." Schon hatte Lucas eine zweite. "Warte, du nimmst die, die ich als erstes gefangen habe. Mir gefällt die hier nämlich besser."

Entgeistert sah ihn Ortiz an. "Das ist wirklich dein ernst, nicht?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Nur ich wollte mal eine in die Hand nehmen und streicheln. Kennt ihr die _Unendliche Geschichte? _Jedesmal wenn ich nun also so eine Schildkröte sehe muss ich an die _uralte Morla_ denken. Die hat genau so ein Gesicht gehabt. Hm... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte das was damit zu tun gehabt haben, dass sie auch eine Schildkröte war. Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ich mag diesen Film einfach und Schildkröten können einfach zu süß sein."

Ben sah sich gerade Auge in Auge mit einem dieser Tiere, das ihm Miquel in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er konnte da überhaupt nichts süßes erkennen. Für ihn waren diese Dinger nur faltig, ledrig und hässlich. "Was ist hier süß?"

Lucas nahm ihm das unschuldige Wesen wieder ab, bevor es noch einen Schock bekam bei den Glubschaugen, die es anstarrten. "Du hast einfach keinen Sinn für Tiere. Das sagt dir Darwin auch immer."

"Hör hin, was er dir sagt, das hilft dir vielleicht beim besseren Verständnis für Darwin.", riet Ortiz ihm.

"Ich habe keine Problem mit Darwin!", widersprach Ben. "Er findet es nur einfach lustig mich ständig zu ärgern und mich nass zu spritzen."

"Also hast du Probleme! Du solltest dich mal mit ihm hin setzen und die Fronten klären, das könnte durchaus hilfreich sein!", sagte Lucas.

"Ich setzte mich doch nicht hin und führe Therapiegespräche mit einem Delphin!", sagte Ben total entrüstet.

"Wie du meinst." Der Teenager kniete sich hin und ließ die zwei Schildkröten wieder in ihr kühles Nass zurück. "Mein Cousin Julien und ich haben früher bei uns am Strand mal beobachtet wie eine Schildkröte Eier gelegt hat. Nachdem wir uns erkundigt haben, wie lange die Brutzeit dauert, haben wir uns dort auf die Lauer gelegt und alle kleinen Schildkröten, die sich aus dem Sand gruben in einen Korb gesetzt und dann zum Ufer runter getragen. Dort haben wir sie einen Meter vom Wasser entfernt wieder in den Sand gesetzt und sie konnten sicher ins Wasser."

"Warum denn das?" Ortiz kniete sich neben ihn.

"Weil sie ziemlich vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt sind, bis sie erst einmal im Wasser sind. Dort zwar auch, aber viele schaffen es noch nicht einmal ins Wasser, weil sie schon zuvor von Echsen, Vögeln oder anderen Tieren, bei uns waren es Krokodile noch, gefressen werden. Auf die Weise haben wir etwas zum Artenerhalt beigetragen, denn in dieser Nacht schafften es mehr kleine Schildkröten ins Wasser als üblich gewesen wäre."

"Mir kommen die Tränen! Gibt es für soetwas nicht bereits spezielle Programme?", meinte Krieg dazu.

"Ja, die gibt es. Vorwiegend in den südasiatischen Ländern. Wie dem auch sei, nach wie vor ist es besser da auch außerhalb dieser Programme nach zu helfen. Geschadet hat es bestimmt nicht. Im Wasser habe ich zwei dann wieder raus gefischt und mit nach Hause genommen. Angeblich finden sich diese Tiere voll automatisch an den Strand zurück zur Eiablage, an welchem auch sie sich an die Oberfläche gegraben haben. Ich habe mal gehört, das das wohl etwas mit dem Weg zusammen hängt, den sie vom Nest bis zum Wasser zurück legen müssen und es nicht unbedingt ideal ist, diese sofort ins Wasser zu setzen. Darum haben wir sie auch ein Stück vorher im Sand wieder raus gelassen. Da in unserem Pool Meereswasser war, konnte ich die dort unterbringen. Wir haben den von unseren Nachbarn mit benutzen dürfen anschließend, von daher war das kein Problem, bis sie größer wurden und ich sie wieder dem Meer überlassen habe. Mein Vater hat das erst Tage später mitbekommen, was da bei uns rum schwamm."

"Meeresschildkröten sind doch geschützt. Wie kannst du da einfach welche in euren Pool setzen?", fragte Ortiz.

"Indem man es einfach macht und hofft, keiner aus der Nachbarschaft, der das mit bekommt, verpfeift einen.", antwortete Lucas grinsend. "Irgendwie musste ich mir doch meine langweiligen Ferien vertreiben, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Mir wird diese Sache hier zu wissenschaftlich. Gehen wir langsam ins Hotel zurück? Ich schließe mich der allgemeinen Müdigkeit an. Es ist vier Uhr morgens, ich möchte nun wirklich langsam etwas schlafen. So wie ich O'Neill kenne, wird der uns beim ersten Hahnenschrei wecken und dann mit Augenringen bis zu den Schuhsohlen möchte ich den Tag nicht verbringen.", sagte Krieg. Ortiz stimmte ihm sofort zu. Lucas warf einen letzten Blick auf die Schildkröten, ehe auch er sich geschlagen gab und mit ihnen kam. Vorher musste er nur seine Schuhe vom Brunnen holen.

Für Ortiz war es gerade angenehm wieder zurück zu kehren, da er in den nassen Sachen angefangen hatte zu frieren und sich nun in ein trockenes und warmes Bett legen konnte. Zum Glück hatte jeder von ihnen Anziehsachen zum Wechseln dabei gehabt.

Sobald auch Lucas wieder in seinem Bett war, hingen seine Gedanken noch lange an die Erinnerungen zurück, wie er und Julien sich mitten in der Nacht aus ihren Elternhäusern geschlichen hatten, um die Schildkröten schlüpfen zu sehen. Von keinem wurde jemals das Fehlen entdeckt. Selbst als sein Vater die beiden Tiere in seinem Pool entdeckte, fragte er nicht nach, wann sein Sohn diese hat mitgehen lassen. Selbst wenn, glaubte der Teenager nicht, dass man ihm groß Vorträge halten würde. Für sowas musste er schon zu seiner Tante gehen, die hatte gerne Lucas als ihren eigenen Sohn behandelt, besonders da er und Julien sich nicht nur charakterlich sondern auch äußerlich ähnlich sahen und oftmals für Brüder gehalten wurden. Dies gefiel den beiden sehr und sie trieben mehr als einmal ihren Schabernack mit anderen ihres Alters oder Fremden, die keine Ahnung von den Familienverhältnissen hatten.

Selbst seine eigene Großmutter hatte ihn mal für Julien gehalten. Dies beruhte jedoch auf der Tatsache, dass Lucas' Vater mit seinen Eltern gebrochen hatten und seinen Sohn weit entfernt von diesen hielt. Wenn Lawrences Eltern mal bei seinem Bruder zu Besuch waren, stand bei ihnen meistens ein kurzer Urlaub auf dem Plan oder er musste noch mehr arbeiten und kam noch später nach Hause. Lucas blieb meist allein zu Hause, wenn er nicht gerade zu seiner Mutter sollte oder kurzerhand mit seinem Vater mitgeschleift wurde. Bei diesem Vorfall mit seiner Großmutter war er gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen, als sie ihn aus dem Taxi gesehen hatte. Hätte sie den Fahrer anhalten lassen und mit ihm gesprochen, wäre bestimmt schnell raus gekommen, dass er nicht Julian war, doch so, war sie besonders überrascht gewesen, als sie ihren Enkel wenige Minuten später zu Hause vorfand.

Irgendwie konnte man diese Verhältnisse wirklich schon als traurig bezeichnen. Zumindest war Lucas froh, dass Jeremy, der Bruder seines Vaters, ganz in ihrer Nähe mit seiner Familie gewohnt hatte. So war wenigstens immer jemand für ihn da und er ging niemanden wirklich auf die Nerven. Ob man nun bei einem Freund zu Hause war oder bei der Familie, so herrschten da doch gewisse Unterschiede.

Seine Gedanken verworren sich mehr und mehr in seiner Familiensituation und mit einem Mal war auch er eingeschlafen, bis das Surren des Computers auf dem Tisch ihn nach nur zwei Stunden wieder weckte. Commander Ford teilte ihnen mit, dass die seaQuest in drei Stunden wieder bei der Kolonie sei und sie sich bereit halten sollten, an Bord zurück zu kommen.

Bis auf den letzten Drücker versuchte er noch in dem nun kuscheligen Hotelbett liegen zu bleiben, ehe sich die drei Nachteulen auf zum Shuttle schleppten. O'Neill schenkte ihnen mehrere vorwurfsvolle Blick und wollte auch einmal zu einer Predigt ansetzen, warum sie auch die Nacht durchmachten, beließ es jedoch aber bei dem Versuch, denn drei zum töten bereite Blicke waren genug, um jemanden wie ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. Sobald sie wieder auf der seaQuest waren, machte sich Lucas nicht die Arbeit, sich zu Captain Bridger zu begeben, der an der Andockschleuse wartete und wohl auch von ihm einiges wissen wollte.

Geschickt wich er ihm aus, in dem er einen anderen Gang entlang ging. Auf die Weise brauchte er zwar zwei Minuten länger bis zu seiner Kabine, aber sobald er erst einmal dort war, fiel er in seine Koje und schlief sofort wieder ein. Ein freundlich lächelnder Delphin an der Röhre wachte über seinen Schlaf.

ENDE


End file.
